


Scalpels and Roses

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: The Little Stranger (2018), The Little Stranger - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: You are a new resident at Hundreds Halls, you have seem to have caught the attention of Dr Faraday, a passionate, awkward man. Though he is very cordial and nice person he has something dark planned for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tamest chapter but later on there will be Gore touches Ie:) Skin peeling and amputation.

Hundreds Hall was alive as guests appeared from around the area to come to one of the massive events of the season, the Ayres family had always thrown splendid parties ever since their early start in the large mansion. Everyone came to meet the newcomer to Hundreds Hall, a doctor, one who had come to work on a case on one of the Ayres children who suffered from PTSD, standing apart from the crowd his slender and tall frame easy to spot out in the crowd.

Dr. Faraday seemed out of place as he stood away from the party, occasionally sipping on his glass of whiskey. His eyebrow quirked as someone caught his attention. Your heart raced as green/blue eyes met your own (E/C) eyes, a small smile crossing his lips as he straightened up crossing the distance between the two of you. His voice was soft and velvety as he spoke.

“Pleased to meet you my lady, I’m Dr. Faraday.”

You felt as if time and the world had stopped, everything about him was alluring from his beautiful eyes to his coppery read hair. “I’m (your name),” You responded with a curtsy.

Dr. Faraday bowed in return smiling softly, his eyes scanning over your emerald green gown. Ladies around you glared as they watched the doctor give you his undivided attention. This enthralled you more knowing that others were jealous but you couldn’t help but be flustered by the doctors charm. Small details intrigued you, the curve of his lips when he smiled, the way he laughed as you both talked and joked about other guests. Though he seemed snobbish he was actually a delight, charismatic charm that would make anyone melt and a heart for the art of medicine and medical sciences.

You had been whisked away to the halls ballroom dance floor. The elegant emerald green of your dress out of place amongst the soft whites, pastel pinks, and blues of some of the guests attire, yet more fierce than those who dared to wear black or red to the event this evening.

"You look quite stunning in this,“ Faraday stated as he looked down at you as you both waltzed around the other dancers, his eyes never leaving you as he guided you through the crowd.

Scarlet crept into your features as you felt your face get hot. When you went to look away he brought his hand up to lift your chin to look up at him.

"Don’t be embarrassed, you’re a stunning creature, nothing like these posh and snobby women around us. Something tells me you’re different, unique. I plan to find out what that is, even if I have to cut you open to find out that answer,” A polite smile appearing on his lips.

You thought nothing of the odd comment he made, your heart racing as he held you closer, placing his hand on the small of your back, his other hand holding yours delicately as you danced.


	2. Saying Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give your answer on being Dr Faradays test subject.

As the night went on you found yourself becoming more fond of the man who was a stranger to you hours ago, he talked to you about his works in the medical field, from treatments to autopsy. Something most would stray from upon meeting a new face. Yet here you were drinking in his stories like fine wine. Enthralled by each detail and excitement crept into his features as you listened.

Usually most women would have walked off by now. He was taken back by your interest in his work as he never got much chance to ever tell anyone about because people would either get squeamish or they would simply walk away. His way of explaining was also intriguing. Nimble fingers lightly tracing over the areas where a scalpel would cut, keeping the focus mostly on cuts of your arms since they were exposed, also knowing it would raise questions if he touched across your chest and stomach.

He was rather enjoying the evening with you. Never had he met someone so curious about his profession or showed interest in the messy side of his work. Yet here you were lighting up as he explained things to you. A smile crept across his lips as he got an idea.

“I could personally show you if you’d like. However I would need a willing subject,” He whispered. “Would you be interested in also being the subject?” He quirked a coppery eyebrow as he looked down at you.

Your heart began to race. You be a live test subject under his touch? You bit your lip soon a coppery taste teased your tongue. "Wouldn’t it hurt?“

His hand came up to cup your cheek, the soft milky white of his wrist showing in your peripheral, his thumb lightly brushing over the soft bite in your lower lip. staining it red with your own blood. "I would make it as painless as possible until you begged to feel my scalpel split that beautiful skin of yours.”

You gulped, the thought shouldn’t turn you on but here you were pupils large staring at the man before you. Leaning into his touch on your cheek. He drew near bringing his thumb to his lips as his soft pink tongue darted out to taste the crimson liquid that had spread across the pad of his thumb.

“Should I take that as a yes?” He asked raising his eyebrow.

You nod unable to speak as you watch the sight before you, swallowing again before wetting your lips with your tongue. “Yes, yes Dr. I want to be the subject of your work.”

He smiled and caught your lips in a kiss.

“Well then Miss (your name) it seems we have a lot of work to do ahead of us. Meet me tomorrow in the garden around back. we’ll name our terms and go from there. I promise to keep you alive as long as you promise that I get to hold that pretty heart of yours one of these days.” His voice hushed so nobody near by could hear your conversation.

“I promise.” Your heart pounded at the thought of the fate you just sealed for yourself. His arms wrapping around you as he pulled you in for another kiss, your arms wrapping around his neck.


	3. A Rose in your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has Skin Peeling with a scalpel in it.

Hundreds Halls’ gardens were lively and beautiful. Different plant life shrouded the grounds around the sided and back of the crumbling mansion. Soft fingers floating over roses as you walked the marked path into the back garden. A few of the maids and house help looking at you, not accustomed to seeing a new face on the grounds.

“Are you lost miss?” A younger woman asked as she carefully approached. “I don’t think the Ayres family had expected visitors today.”

“She’s with me.” The smooth voice said before Dr. Faraday appeared from around the corner. He smiled politely as the house maid backed up and curtsied.

“My apologies Doctor,” she said before continuing her work and tending to some pink rose bushes.

“Beautiful aren’t they?” He asked, drawing your attention away from the maid and back to the man before you. He was studying the deep red roses before the two of you, nimble fingers touching and stroking at the soft velvety petals. “So fragile yet so unforgiving if you get caught in their thorns,” Another polite smile as he turned to look down at you.

“I do believe we do have matters to discuss, follow me. There’s a gazebo just ahead and I’ve made some tea for us.” He motioned with his arm the way to go before he strode behind you, smiling to himself as he looked you over while you walked to the shaded area. A perfect specimen indeed, he thought to himself as he followed you.

He was kind and cordial, pulling your chair out for you so you could sit with him at the wrought iron table. “May I ask you what made you stay last night? What drew you in, what made you come today and not run off?”

You bit your lip hesitantly. “I know this may sound odd but I do kind of really like things like this. I can’t fully explain it but the explanations of these procedures and the possibility of being to experience them first hand excites me. It is enthralling and exhilarating in my opinion.”

He pondered for a moment hands clasped together. “So the thought of me cutting you open and poking around doesn’t scare you.”

“Quite the opposite,” you replied in a hushed whisper.

He hummed in approval. “Then this should be quite rewarding for both parties.” He smiled before picking up his tea cup and taking a sip of the smooth lemon honey tea. “Do try the tea I find it calms people if they are nervous.”

You smile and take your cup, tasting the deliciously smooth tea that had a soft tone of lemon in it, not too bitter but not too terribly sweet. “Oh my, this is good.”

He watched you carefully as if studying you. “I’m glad you like it, though I don’t think you’re as nervous as I thought you would be, which, is honestly a relief. Most either run off by now or do not show the next morning. It is rather hard to find a willing participant, for obvious reasons. I to find it desirable to be able to pull back the skin and see what is underneath.”

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “It definitely is interesting to see how things tick.”

“May I try something? I would like you see how you react and the maids won’t bother us back here as I have asked them not to.”

You swallowed but nodded. “Yes you may.”

You watched as he pulled out a wooden box. Opening the box you noted different types of instruments used for cutting and holding open the skin, your pupils growing at the sight of the sharp tools that lay in red velvet.

He pulled out a pair of gloves from his coat pocket, pulling them on, the off teal/green rubber stretching across sharp knuckles and long fingers, the sound of the material rubbing against itself sending a shiver to your core.

“Let me know if this becomes too much and I will stop,” he said as he looked into your eyes.

You nod unable to speak as you watched a delicate hand pick up the scalpel, the soft white of his wrists showing as he pulls up his sleeves slightly, he knelt in front of you. Looking up at you he swallowed softly. “Pull up the skirt of your dress. I will make light markings on your legs, I will not cut you open just yet since we are not in an environment where I won’t be able to stop the bleeding if for some reason I get to heavy handed, I promise to be delicate though. I will be touching you as well to keep your mind off the pain. Are you okay with this?”

Your breathing is labored as you nod, your hands working of their own accord and lifting the skirt of your dress. He marveled at the sight before him, gloved fingers lightly brushing against the bare skin of your leg, running from your shin to your thigh, his thumb lightly rubbing at your inner thigh. Coaxing you to not be scared as he praised you for being such a good patient and seeking out his attention.

Your heart pounded as you spread your legs for him, the praising and gentle touches helping you relax. You inhale sharply as fingers stroke around you labia before pressing into your soaked pussy, a hum of approval coming from the Doctor as he sinks up to the second knuckle of his middle finger into your wet heat. Scarlet creeping across his cheeks as the other hand delicately drags the scalpel across the soft flesh of your thigh, lightly cutting it. A soft line of red following in its’ wake as the scalpel lightly cuts the top layer of skin, not deep enough to be alarming but just enough to serve as a reminder.

“I cannot wait until I can get deeper into things with you.” His breath ragged as he watches the scalpel mark you “,Something to call my own and to practice my favorite things on.”

Soft moans befell your lips as pain and pleasure mixed, a cry out soon parting them as a second finger was added into you slick pussy, the gloved fingers expertly working you over as it seemed Dr. Faraday was carving a symbol into your leg.

“You’re doing so well,” he said, continuing on making his mark into your thigh. “Are you enjoying this? Are you enjoying how I touch you while I carve a pattern into your flesh?” He crooks his fingers seeking out your g-spot as his thumb presses against then begins to circle your clit.

“Oh! A-ah! Heavens y-yes, this f-feels amazing!”

He smiles, the scarlet blush still visible across his cheeks. Soon the carving stops and you feel the tickle of his mustache against your thigh and his lips pressed to the now tender area. Your moans and cries becoming more frequent as his fingers pump in and out of you. Just as your legs begin to tense signaling your release he turns his head to look up at you.

Blood speckled across his soft pink lips and those deep green/blue eyes catching your attention before his tongue darting across his own blood riddled lips catches your attention sending you over the edge. You can’t help but lean forward and grip his shoulders, crying out as you tense around his fingers which are still stroking the sensitive patch of nerves.

When you come down from your high he finally lets you see his work on your leg.

He had removed some of the skin to make a scar of a rose on your thigh.

“This will signify our beginnings, as we meet more frequently you will gain new marks, but this one suits you. A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman.” He kissed the area again before removing his fingers from you causing you to whine softly. “Ah, ah, good things come to those who wait my dear.” He removed his gloves and smiled, helping you fix your dress before kissing you.

“Clean it every day to make sure it doesn’t get infected and no strenuous activities until it is fully healed my dear. I will send for you for our next meeting. I look forward to seeing more of you.”


	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Faraday a special treat for giving you your new skin peel.

You were worried, it had been a few weeks and no word from the Dr. Faraday, you had wondered if he had found someone else, or that something had happened to him. Though you stayed put in your home, taking care of the skin peel that had now turned into a soft pink/white scar of a rose on your thigh. From time to time you found your fingers trailing over the area to feel the difference between your skin and the scar. It had healed wonderfully and you couldn’t wait to show it off to Faraday.

Soft knocking at your door pulled you from your thoughts and you fixed your dress skirt before answering the door. Your breath catching as you caught the sight of red hair and those damn blue/green eyes.

“Sorry to have been away so long my lady,” Faraday said as he bowed before you. “May I come in?”

You stood aside and let the man in through the threshold of your home. “Yes, please come in.”

Dr. Faraday hummed in approval as he looked around your home. Nimble fingers carefully running over antiques as he wandered. “Brilliant absolutely brilliant, just like you my little dove.” He smiled as he cast a glance back at you as you followed him out of habit. 

Wandering into the parlor of your small Victorian home he turned and sat on the hand carved wooden love seat, sinking into the cushion slightly as he leaned forward, shifting his weight. “Let me see it,” His voice a soft, commanding tone as he looked up at you.

Your breath hitched slightly as you lifted your dress skirt, showing the heeled skin peel to him. His eyes drinking in the sight as slender fingers traced the areas where his scalpel had touched. “You did such a good job of keeping it cleaned and healthy, good girl.” His gaze moving back up to your face, a soft blush across his cheeks and his breathing staggered. It didn’t take you long that this kind of stuff turned him on. 

A smile crept across your lips. “Doctor, may I repay you back for the treatment you gave me?”

“Oh what did you have in mind?” A copper eyebrow raising with the question.

“Well you were between my legs last time, maybe this time I can be between yours?” You said submissively dropping to your knees, your cheek nuzzling against the cloth that covered his inner thigh. His eyelids fluttering at the thought and gesture alone, soon snapping their attention to your face, hungry and wild like a storm on the ocean.

Cheeks flushed and breath ragged he studied your features. Oh how he loved the curve of your lips to him they were perfect in his image and he wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around his cock. “Are you sure this is something you want?” His voice holding slight hesitation as his fists clenched at his sides, knuckles turning white.

You nodded as you still nuzzled the inside of his thigh, wanting to feel the skin underneath the heavy fabric of his woven slacks. “I’m sure that this is what I want, never in my life have I wanted anything more than this.”

Faraday inhaled sharply at your words, his excitement now painfully visible as his cock strained against the material of his slacks. “If you do this, I would like to return the favor, possibly while you have me inside that pretty little mouth of yours? Can we go somewhere more secluded?”

Your mind ran wild as you took his hand and lead him upstairs to your bedroom. Heat pooling in your core as you were soon pushed onto the bed, Dr. Faraday pinning you in an instant as he caught your lips in a kiss, biting your bottom lip and tugging lightly.

“Let’s get these off of you shall we? I want to see all of you, every inch of you, for my eyes only.” His hands quickly working to rid you of your dress, granted it wasn’t as many layers as you had put on for the event or the garden visit at Hundreds Hall, it was plain and simple like every day wear.

You gasped as the cool air of you home washed over bare skin. Dr. Faraday stood back to enjoy the view, marveling at the sight of you before him, his mind wandering with vivid thoughts and ideas. Oh how he yearned to cut into you, however he told himself to wait and to take things slow and enjoy this. He didn’t want to kill you or put you in a situation that you might not survive, the very thought upsetting him. 

As he looked you over he absent mindedly began to remove his own clothing, you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth biting it lightly at the display before you. You had never seen so much beauty in such a pale soft frame, almost like an apparition, afraid it would be there only for a moment to disappear back into the darkness from once it came, soft pink tinging his cheeks, shoulders, and collar bones, his hands faltering slightly at his slacks, his discomfort with his own frame apparent.

Dr. Faraday looked at you as you sat up taking his hands gently in yours, the blush in his cheeks deepening as your lips tenderly pressed to each wrist in a soft praising kiss. Your (eye color) eyes meeting his dark blue/green ones. “I find you rather handsome doctor, no need to be hesitant around me,” Your hands unbuttoning his slacks and pulling the down slowly.

Now it was your turn to marvel at the man before you. You found you enjoyed the soft flesh of his stomach and the dip of his hips. He couldn’t help but be joyous over the praises you gave him as you trailed kissed across his stomach and hips, his cock twitching when you kissed cross his lower abdomen.

“Ah, ah I said I wanted to return the favor while you took me in your mouth and I plan to do so.” Faraday moved to lay on the bed. He motioned you over with a teasing motion of his index finger. He positioned you so your legs were on either side of his head, just barely hovering above his face, a commanding voice from below you telling you to take him. 

You leaned forward, one hand wrapping around Faradays’ thick cock, giving it a few pumps. Faraday shuddered at the action, groaning and burning for more touch. Your eyes drinking in the sight before you, he couldn’t have been more perfect. 

Faradays’ tongue soon slid between you slick pussy lips, occasionally lapping at your clit before disappearing into you. Moans befalling your lips as you teased the head of his cock with your tongue before taking him into your mouth, pressing to the base where your chin met the soft ginger curls that he kept neatly trimmed. He couldn’t help but groan sending vibrations through you, this only furthered your want and need to please him. Hallowing your cheeks you opted for a quick pace, your tongue working the underside of Faradays’ cock. In turn he had added two fingers into you while teasing your clit with his tongue, occasionally sucking and lightly nipping the sensitive bundle of nerves causing you to cry out around him between the obscene noises your mouth produced.

Dr. Faraday could feel the heat pooling in him as he was coming close to release, a small sorry was audible as he rolled you both, he was now on top and rolling his hips, fucking himself into your mouth and throat. Though his ministrations on you never let up, in fact they got more intense.   
Fingers crooking ever so slightly to prod and stroke your g-spot in fervor as he focused on that and your clit, trying desperately to pull you into oblivion with him.

Everything hit you, like rough seas pounding the beach, both of you unravelling together. Tears stinging your eyes as Faraday stilled himself and came across your tongue and down your throat, a low groan escaping his lips before he pulled out, his face slick with your juices. He shifted to lay next to you after he cleaned his face off, pulling you into a warm embrace. 

“My apologies if I hurt you malady, I don’t know what came over me, you just felt so good…” He blushed and pushed a strand of hair out of your face, kissing you, both of you able to taste one another on one another’s lips and tongues. “In the future if you’ll let me, I would like to take your arm away, well not the whole thing, just at the elbow.” He blushed as he ran his fingers over where he would take away part of your left arm. “Don’t worry I would hand carve you a prosthetic, and it would not change my thoughts or image of you.”

You bit your lip ashamed that the thought actually excited you. “As long as it’s by your hand I will do anything.”

His lips pulled at the edges to make a delighted smile. “I would also like you to reside with me. I do not wish you to be alone anymore or have to wait for our next meeting, these last few weeks were terrible on me. I thought for sure you were going to go find yourself another gentleman. I just wanted to make sure you had the proper time to heal, I should have kept you with me and taken care of your myself. I’m the only one that can cure you and care for you after all.”

This time your cheeks were crimson. “Dr. Faraday if there is a cure for it I don’t want it, I’ll take the small remedies every now and then but as long as this illness has me by you I don’t want the cure.” Though the words odd you went along with it and smiled as he planted a kiss on your forehead.

“Good, I will have you start moving in tomorrow then, that way we can get more in depth with your treatments and I can take care of my favorite patient the way I want to.”

Your heart fluttered at the words, however sleep whisked you both away as you lay in one another’s arms.


	5. Amputation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wander around and find the doctors offer. You end up getting your arm amputated as you had agreed upon earlier.

Here you were again back at Hundreds Hall, Dr. Faraday had talked the Ayres family into letting you stay with him, using the false pretenses of you were another patient that needed heavy supervision. The thought of it all too thrilling as you wandered around, your ‘caretaker’ not too far behind you as you as you drank in the sights. He appreciated your childlike wonder as you admired the old home, it reminded him of himself at times, the way your fingers danced over the ornate carvings as you familiarized yourself with the large grounds.

“Would you like to go for some tea, perhaps a nice stroll later or a drive into the city?” Faraday asked his eyes wandering before landing back on you and just like that you were the object caught in his gaze. A gaze that sent shivers down your spine but at the same time excited you, one you knew you would never tire of.

“That actually sounds lovely,” you smile and twirl slightly too fully face the man who has captivated you in more ways than one. “Can we go for a drive today? We have yet to do that, so far we’ve taken a stroll through the garden and well we see where that has gotten us doctor.” 

“Than a drive you shall receive, maybe if you’re good as you have been you’ll be rewarded,” A wicked grin gracing his lips as he looks down at you, planting a soft kiss on your cheek. 

You smiled in glee then wandered more as you both parted ways. He had given you keys to his study in case you got curious, however he did have work to attend to before taking you out. Curiosity getting the better half of you, you wandered down to where his study was. Carefully turning the key to the heavy wood door and letting yourself in, closing the door behind you. 

Turning to face the room your eyes went wide. In the center of the room he had a nice oak desk that was gorgeous, behind it a nice leather straight back chair, to the right was a small room where you could already see a metal table that had braces for holding patients down. You sucked your bottom lip in between your teeth chewing it lightly as you wandered into the smaller room. 

Next to the metal operating table was a tray a very exquisite leather pouch unfurled with various medical tools in their specific spots, including the scalpel that was used on you in the gardens, excitement racing through your veins. You also noticed the different gloves he had for his work, soon you couldn’t help yourself. 

Pulling on the teal gloves you reveled in how they hugged to your hands, granted they weren’t a perfect fit but they sent you over the moon none the less. The need to undress became too much an you began to unlace your dress.

“Ah I knew I would find you here.”

You squeaked and turned quickly to find Dr. Faraday leaning against the door frame, your cheeks immediately turning crimson. “I’m sorry I was just really curious.”

“So I see, you know curiosity killed the cat, granted I don’t want to kill you.” Faraday said, approaching you like a predator. “Allow me to help you out of those, since you were so curious I suppose I can teach you a lesson.” 

You swallowed but smiled, turning to face your back to him as he unlaced your dress. “Don’t worry the door is locked.” He said, feeling how anxious you were. “Besides if it becomes too much I can muffle your cries or noises with your own undergarments.”

Your (eye/color) eyes widened at his words. “What do you have planned for me today doctor?”

There it was again that grin that chilled you and excited you at the same time. “How about we do your amputation today?”

“T-today? I thought we were going to do that at a later date…” You bit your lip.

He tilted his head slightly upset by your response. “Do you not wish for me to do so?”

“N-no! I want that very much!” you looked at him with a sincere expression. “Please Dr. Faraday, I want you, I want to be touched by you.”

“Good,” his smile returned and he undressed you before guiding you onto the metal operating table. “You’ll be good for me won’t you, my darling?”

You nod as you watched him cuff and brace you to the table, occasionally giving you attention with soft, gentle touches to your exposed chest and pussy. 

“If you’re a good girl and you don’t whimper or make a noise through my procedure I will reward you. Do you understand pet?”

“Yes Doctor I understand.”

“Good I am keeping you awake for the procedure, I will administer a small dose of local anesthesia, it will not knock you out but you won’t feel a thing, the last thing I want is to truly hurt you.”

You craned your neck to watch him press the needle into the soft flesh of your arm, aiming for the vein and administering the anesthesia into your system. His breathing becoming labored as he went to put on his gloves and collected the tools he needed, including an older bone saw. Leaning down over you he kissed you gently and stroked your cheek before beginning his work.

You didn’t feel pain, just an odd pressure type feeling. However the sound was a different experience all together. At first you heard the soft tearing of your flesh and muscles before the crackling grind of bone. Dr. Faraday had also fastened a tourniquet just above where he was cutting so you wouldn’t bleed out. He didn’t want his favorite patient to die on him. He couldn’t bear the thought of that happening. 

While working, he occasionally wiping away stray tears from your eyes, surprisingly enough it wasn’t tears of being scared or sad but of excitement and wonder. He finished separating your lower arm from your upper arm, delicately running his fingers over the stumped area. Face flushed and breathing labored, pupils wide with desire as he looked at his work.

“Now that is beautiful.” He said raising the upper half of your arm to show you, planting soft kisses from the tourniquet to the wound of the fresh cut, blood tinging his lips and cheek as he nuzzled the stump. The soft pink of his tongue showing soon tainted red as he ran his tongue across the exposed insides. He inhaled sharply, composing himself before dressing your stump. “You’re such a good girl.” He kissed you the copper taste prominent on his lips.


	6. Operating Table

Dr. Faraday left you bound to the table as his hands wandered over your body, leaving slight trails of blood across your skin.

“So beautiful, so perfect.”

A smile crept across your lips as he spoke, your mind swimming as he softly trailed fingers over your bare skin. 

“I guess a reward is in order,” His fingers trailing up your thigh then moving to your inner thigh, his index finger lightly running in between your slick lips. “Oh was the procedure that much of turn on for you my pet?”

You nod in fervor as you moan at his touch. “The thought alone got me excited, but to see it come to life is what did me in.” You squirmed under his touch as he slid his index and middle finger into your slick heat, causing you to squirm under his ministrations as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. Watching you tense and pull against the restraints that held you to the operating table. 

“Don’t bruise yourself my darling, only I’m allowed to do that.” He leaned down and kissed you, trailing kisses along your jaw and down your neck before stopping to suck a dark circle above your clavicle, his fingers still working you as his thumb circled your clit. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Your skin was flushed and your expression was riddled with lust and need. He hummed in approval at your state, withdrawing his gloved fingers. You mewl at the loss.

“Ah, ah, patience my darling,” he climbed onto the operating table straddling you, you realized his pants were no longer present, your eyes narrowing as you tried to figure out when he had taken them off but soon your attention was turned to the man above you as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Faradays’ cheeks were again crimson as he gazed down at you, though embarrassed he wanted the full experience of this, of skin on skin contact. His hand reaching down to gently caress you bandaged stump, bringing it to his face to lightly nuzzle the bandaged wound, his eyes still gazing down at you to watch your every expression. 

A sharp gasp befell your lips as he lined himself up to your entrance and then slowly pushed his cock into your needy body, your muscles fluttering around him, causing him to groan lowly. He soon began a steady rhythmic pace, groans and grunts escaping his lips as he fucked himself into you, his breathing labored and tickling the skin of your throat. 

Desperate kisses touching along your throat and jaw, before he caught your mouth, your lip getting nipped at every now and then in between the desperate kisses. Your moans becoming more frequent as he became rough with you, gripping your hips as he sat up and admired the sight of you taking his cock, coating him in your slick as he kept pumping into you. 

His rhythms becoming uneven as he changed his position the head of his cock rocking into you g-spot, your orgasm building just as his did. Muscles began to tense as you felt yourself fall into oblivion, your muscles fluttering and contracting around him as you orgasmed pulling him with you into bliss, his hips continuing to pump through his high as he came in you, warmth spreading as his seed filled you. 

His frame shook lightly as he looked down at you, skin flushed and breathing ragged, reluctantly he pulled out a soft whine escaping as he wanted to revel in your warmth. He gathered some rags, cleaning himself off then wiping you off and undoing the braces which had held you down for the better part of two hours. “Get dressed and I will go draw you a bath. You deserve it.” 

He put his clothing back on and kissed you before disappearing to go run you a bath. Your eyes lingered for a moment from the stump you now had to the rest of your arm which had been put on an empty metal tray, you lightly touched over the bandages before going and taking the doctor up on his offer of a nice bath.


	7. A Day in the Park

Today was a day to be outdoors, basking in the warm sunlight at the park that Dr. Faraday had taken you to, both of you agreeing to turn this outing into a pic-nic. Faraday glanced at you every now and then admiring the way you carried yourself, holding the basket with your one good arm. Faraday walked by your side, hand placed on your mid back as he walked with you and admired the beautiful scenery around you both.

Faraday set out the blanket for you both to enjoy the spot you had picked on the grassy bank of the lake, he helped you down being careful of your still fresh wound from the amputation, he had changed the bandages before you had gone out. Faraday had also tied a very deep red ribbon around the stump of your arm. 

“I have a gift for you,” Faraday said as he turned to his side and retrieved a small but long wooden box, he opened it revealing a hand carved, wooden prosthetic. 

Your eyes widened and your expression lit up as you ran daft fingers over the smooth wood, noting that Faraday made joints from brackets and screws so you could move the arm and pose it, even the fingers had the same joints on a smaller scale.

“Once you’re healed more you’ll be able to wear it. Though I thought it would be a nice treat for you to see it,” Faraday smiled.

“It’s gorgeous, I love it, Thank You Doctor. I’m glad to see all that time spent in your study resulted in such a beautiful piece,” a smile painted on your lips as you leaned forward and kissed Faraday. 

Faraday smiled against your lips, “I’m glad you like it, sorry I was away from you for the hours I was building it. I was worried that you would wander off or leave me.”

“Leave you? I would never.”

“Good, this makes me happy,” He put an arm around your waist and pulled you close, opening the pic-nic basket and pulled out some of the strawberry shortcake you had prepared for the small, simple outing. 

Faraday set two slices on the small plates you had packed in the basket, soon he took out the urn of tea he had made and poured two cups for the both of you, he smiled as he handed you the small tea cup, his fingers lightly brushing against yours. He hummed in approval as he took a bite of the strawberry shortcake. 

“My, my, this is delicious my pet,” his eyes wandering over your frame, the stare hungry in its own way.

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” you smile and dab at his mustache with your handkerchief removing the light specks of cream from his copper stache.

Faraday took turns between taking a bite and giving you a bit of the soft, delicious, strawberry shortcake. Afterwards you both sat cuddling and watching the ducks and geese wander around the bank of the lake. 

Daylight soon began to give away to night time as the sun began to set low and begin its decent, you found yourself in close quarters with Faraday in his car, desperate kisses consuming you, eliciting soft moans from you. His hand wandering under the skirt of your dress, fingers lightly stroking in between your soaked folds as your moans were devoured by desperate kisses. His other hand tangled in your hair, pulling you and moving you into whichever position he wanted you in. Though he was aggressive he still had hesitation, making sure that you were still comfortable every now and then before continuing.

Face flushed he continued showering you in kisses. His fingers working in and out of you in a steady rhythm that he set, out of eagerness your hips moved on their own accord, rocking to meet the thrust of his fingers. Crooked fingers soon sought out what they were searching for, pressing into your g-spot directly, causing you to squirm and writhe under him as he held you down, pupils blown with a dark green ring around them as he drew your orgasm from you. 

Though he wasn’t doing anything too strenuous, his breathing was labored, removing his fingers he looked at the slick covering them, rubbing it between the pads of his fingers before putting them to your lips. 

“Taste yourself, lick them clean,” his voice stern as those hungry eyes stared down at you.

Though hesitant you obeyed licking at his fingers before sucking on them, golden lashes fluttering as he watched you lick and suck at his fingers.

“My adorable little pet, only for me to love and hold.”


End file.
